marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Goblin
|class = Tech |tag1 = - |tag2 = - |origin = Marvel Comics |victory animation = Green Goblin does a flip on his glider. |crystal = - |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = ? |tier6 = ? }}Green Goblin is a Tech champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio Cunning businessman Norman Osborn was rarely satisfied with the success lawful ventures provided. Intending to gain the strength to beat Spider-Man, Norman subjected himself to an experimental serum, which proved terrifyingly successful, granting Norman vastly greater faculties but at the cost of his sanity. Unhinged and armed with Oscorp’s most advanced weaponry, the Green Goblin now rains fear down upon Spider-Man and his perceived enemies. Stats Abilities Passive *'Madness' **Green Goblin has a 10% chance to gain Madness whenever opponents attack him. +90% chance if Green Goblin performs a well-timed Block. Madness charges last 10 seconds. While Green Goblin has more Madness than Cunning, or the two are equal, he passively Regenerates of damage taken from Basic Attacks and opponents deal less damage on Special Attacks. *'Cunning' **When Green Goblin gains a full bar of Power, he gains Cunning. Cunning charges last 20 seconds. While Green Goblin has more Cunning than Madness, or the two are equal, the opponent generates less Power and Green Goblin gains Attack on Special Attacks. *'Bag of Tricks' – Special & Heavy Attacks: **Power Drain – drains of the opponent’s Max Power. **Poison – deals direct damage over 12 seconds. **Incinerate – deals Energy Damage over 4 seconds. Also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50%. **Weakness – reduces the opponent’s Attack by for 12 seconds. *'Heavy Attacks' **''Afterburner'': chance to Incinerate. Signature Ability Locked= *'Oscorp Weaponry' **Green Goblin gains access to the Super Bomb that allows him to activate his entire Bag of Tricks at once. |-|Unlocked= *'Oscorp Weaponry' **Special Attacks ***From to chance per bar of Power to activate a Super Bomb which causes all Bag of Tricks effects to trigger instead of the standard Pumpkin Bomb effect; however, the Special 3 attack still has a chance to trigger both Super Bomb and Pumpkin Bomb effects. Special Attacks *'Manic Assault' – Tossing down a flash bomb, the Green Goblin fires off a hasty barrage of electrical blasts then chucks a pumpkin bomb for good measure. **''Laser Blasts'': chance to Power Drain. **''Pumpkin Bomb'': chance to inflict Weakness *'Oscorp Offensive' – A strike from the glider, a pumpkin bomb to the face and a blast from the afterburner leaves Norman’s foe in a terrible state. **''Afterburner'': chance to Incinerate. **''Pumpkin Bomb'': chance to Poison. *'Goblin King’s Blitz' – Norman takes to the skies and blasts his opponent with every pumpkin bomb he can pull from his bag of tricks. Enjoy! *''Pumpkin Bombs'': chance to inflict Power Drain, Weakness, Incinerate and Poison. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Alliance Wars Defense: *It can be very hard to avoid getting hit by Green Goblin’s Special 2 Attack. Try placing him on Nodes that enhance the strength of his Special 2 that should provide you some defender kills in Alliance Wars. Denying opponents from getting Power: *One of Green Goblin’s exclusive abilities is that he can lower the amount of Power Gained if you take advantage of his Cunning, that means it will work against Champions who have Power Gain abilities like Mordo, Vision, and Mystic Heroes equipped with Mystic Dispersion. Weaknesses *It can be hard to control his Cunning and Madness, adjusting to this mechanic will take time so if players are not used to it, the inability to control his personalities can become Green Goblins weaknesses. Recommended Masteries Collar Tech *Green Goblin’s Cunning effect also works against all Power Generation sources including Mystic Dispersion and Vision’s Power Gain when awakened. Getting this mastery will provide additional power denial, plus using that with his Special 1 Power Drain will be immensely powerful. Glass Cannon *Green Goblin can deal a lot of damage through his Special 2 and Special 3 Attack. Experienced players will want to try this combo to unleash the maximum potential of his Oscorp Weaponry Signature Ability. Trivia External Links References Navigation Category:Tech